


2 Suitors and a Musketeer

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Anne's cousin, Isabetta of Italy, has come to France to find a suitor. In three weeks, anyone would be rushed; but Isabetta isn't, and chooses someone that no one even suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Athos. Aramis. Porthos. d’Artagnan. My office. Now.”  
  
The four men looked at each other – all of them having just entered the garrison, and trudged up the wooden stairs to the room. Aramis raised his eyebrow at Porthos as they slowly separated to stand separately from one another. Treville was sitting at his desk, head in his hands.  
  
“You’re all needed for guard duty at the palace.”  
  
“For how long, Sir?”  
  
“Three weeks.”  
  
They all looked at each other, sharing the look before Athos stood forward.  
  
“Sir, you know I would never dare to disobey you or challenge anything you say, but I’m afraid I must make an exception on this occasion. A week, maybe, but three weeks? Did we all do something that warrants a punishment?”  
  
Treville slowly stood and Athos took a soft step back.  
  
“None of you have done anything wrong – except maybe Aramis but I wish not to go into his private life,” His words caused them all to chuckle, Porthos to smack Aramis’ arm. “No, none of you are being punished. The Queen’s cousin is coming to France to find a suitor. The King wishes you four to protect her. She is a Princess and may become the Queen if her brother does not marry. It is vital that she is not injured here. Things are tense between France and Spain as it is, the Princess does not need to have a reason to turn Italy against us.”  
  
Athos glared at Aramis as he turned, moving to d’Artagnan to pat his shoulder.  
  
“When do we leave for the Palace, Sir?”  
  
“In a short time. I want you there before she arrives; Queen Anne said she wished to inform you on a few things of her cousin.”  
  
Athos nodded and went to the door, holding it open for his brothers.  
  
“Try not with this one, Aramis.”  
  
It was a soft breath but it was audible to the Musketeer, who merely grinned weakly at Athos.  
  
//  
  
“She is definitely not as mild mannered as I am.”  
  
d’Artagnan groaned, a little too loudly, at the Queen’s words and she looked directly at him.  
  
“Is there an issue, d’Artagnan?”  
  
“Of course not, your Majesty.”  
  
She gave a curt nod before turning back to the whole group.  
  
“Isabetta will try to shake you off here and there. She will try and sneak off to see some beauty of France without you. It is _vital_ that you do not allow her to venture out of the Palace alone.”  
  
Athos nodded.  
  
“Your Majesty, I understand that you are worried, but I promise, she is in the best hands she could be in. We will not allow any suitor to her chambers and she shall not be alone outside of these walls.”  
  
Anne smiled softly at him, nodding.  
  
“Your words are always calming, Athos. I trust that you will oversee your team around her?”  
  
Her eyes had gone to Aramis, causing a chuckle to slip from d’Artagnan and Porthos. Even Athos couldn’t keep his professional frown, allowing a soft smile on his face.  
  
“I promise, Your Majesty. She will be kept from my team and only for her suitor.”  
  
Anne nodded at his words once more before smiling.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll take good care of Isabette-”  
  
Her speech was cut off by a servant walking into the room.  
  
“Her Majesty, Isabette of Italy has arrived.”  
  
He stood to the side and Athos moved back to his group, raising his eyebrows as a young woman walked into the room in a dress that was probably considered too short by some in the room. Anne took a few steps forward with a smile.  
  
“Isabette!”  
  
“Anna!”  
  
The two women wrapped their arms around each other and laughed softly as they spent a few seconds just holding each other. They pulled away and began to talk in foreign languages, a language Aramis mused that seemed to be a mix of Italian and Spanish. Athos raised an eyebrow as he looked at his comrades, all of them grinning.  
  
The Queen took a step back before turning to the Musketeers.  
  
“These are the Musketeers. They shall be your protection whilst you are here in France.”  
  
“Oh, Anna, I’m here for three weeks!”  
  
“And you shall remain safe for those three weeks, under the protection of them.”  
  
Athos took a step forward and sank down to one knee, holding his hat to his chest.  
  
“Your Majesty, Isabetta, I am Athos of the King’s Musketeers. This is Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan. Anything you need, we will be happy to provide.”  
  
He heard a snicker from behind him but dared not look.  
  
“Rise, Musketeer Athos.”  
  
He slowly stood as Isabetta granted him to. She was smiling softly at him, extending her hand to him. Athos took her hand immediately, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, causing a soft blush to spread over Isabetta’s cheeks.  
  
“I trust you will enjoy your stay in Paris, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Isabetta, please... And I am almost certain I will.”  
  
The two shared a smile before Isabetta was whisked off by Constance and other servants to her rooms so she could rest after her long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabetta watched the servants bringing her cases through into the wardrobe, beginning to unpack her clothes for her. Constance was undoing the back of her dress, allowing her to slip into a nightdress; after all, she had been travelling for many days. Rest was the only thing on the Italian’s mind.   
  
Other than one thing.  
  
“Constance..? Do tell me about these Musketeers.”  
  
“The Musketeers? Well, they’re very honourable men. Athos is a very dedicated leader, you will be very safe under their protection.”  
  
“What of their... relations?”  
  
“d’Artagnan has an... Affair with a woman. They’re not exactly official but there is someone for him. Aramis I believe has a love interest. Athos is... haunted by past events in love and as far as I am aware, Porthos does not have someone.”  
  
Isabetta nodded and turned once the corset was lose, taking the dress that someone offered her, slipping through to her bathroom to change quickly. She was silent, other than a soft humming as she mused.   
  
“And who are the suitors Louis plans to marry me off to?”  
  
“Well there is Rochefort, the blond man who was present to the right of the Queen. Then there a few noble men of Paris whom you shall meet at the ball next week.”  
  
“If Rochefort is hoping for me then he will be disappointed.”  
  
Constance let out a soft laugh.  
  
“More than likely he will be. Although, I notice that he seems preoccupied with something; maybe he has a lover, or someone he wishes was a lover.”  
  
Isabetta slipped into the bed and grinned at Constance, patting the bed.  
  
“Come sit with me. Anna won’t, and I want some company.”  
  
Constance hesitated before slipping onto the silken sheets, smiling softly at her.  
  
“What is Italy like?”  
  
“Oh it’s wondrous. The sun shines almost all the time and the streets are much less crowded than here in France.”  
  
“Oh that does sound wonderful but France-”  
  
A knock at the door caused both girls to giggle a little. Isabetta cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Come in!”  
  
The door opened and Athos took a few steps into the room before collapsing to a knee, head bowed.  
  
“Your Majesty, I have been appointed to your guard duty for the night and I believed it would be appropriate to allow you to know I will be situated outside. Porthos will take over from me at the stroke of midnight.”  
  
“Thank you, Athos, please, call me Isabetta and you don’t have to go on your knees when you see me.”  
  
Constance could have sworn she saw a soft smile forming on the Princess’ lips. Athos stood and tilted his hat to her before walking backwards out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
//  
  
“She must choose Rochefort. The other gentlemen are of course worthy, but Rochefort would make an unbreakable bond between Italy and France.”  
  
Anne nodded softly, eyes watching Louis as he paced slightly through the throne room. Treville cleared his throat a little.  
  
“Your Majesty, surely the best thing to do would be for her to choose her own suitor out of the small pool that has been given to her. I know that an alliance is something we need, but would an angry and unhappy Princess be a help towards that alliance?”  
  
Rochefort let out a snort of derision.  
  
“In all good health, Captain, I don’t think you quite understand affairs of the state. Stay with training your Musketeers.”  
  
Treville turned to look at the Comte, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.  
  
“She has the right to choose who she wishes out of the suitors she will be shown, don’t you agree, My Queen?”  
  
Anne was silent for a moment before nodding.  
  
“Louis, it is only fair to her. Arranged marriages are ones that are very stressful on a lady, and let us not forget that Isabetta is my Uncle’s favourite child. If she is unhappy with her marriage the blame will fall to France.”  
  
Louis let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Then see to it that she takes a fancying for Rochefort and no one else.”  
  
Rochefort and Treville both nodded, leaving the room.  
  
//  
  
Rochefort walked the corridor down to Isabetta’s chambers, frowning when he saw no Musketeer standing there. An angry yell for someone to fetch Treville left his lips and he pushed the door to the Princess’ chambers open. Isabetta let out a soft scream and Athos drew his pistol from the window where he stood, spinning around. It took him a moment to recognise Rochefort in the dim light before he put his pistol away. Isabetta was glaring at the Comte, anger obvious in her face.  
  
“What is the meaning of this intrusion?”  
  
“Yes, Rochefort, what is the meaning of you storming an unarmed woman’s bedchambers?”  
  
Rochefort snarled over his shoulder at Treville.  
  
“I came to speak with the Lady Isabette and your Musketeer wasn’t outside. I presumed he was...”  
  
“Was doing something other than his duty?”  
  
“This is ridiculous. The Lady Constance left my chambers and I asked Athos to come inside and keep me in good company. He was telling me stories. Nothing more than that.”  
  
Rochefort bowed his head slightly.  
  
“Please forgive me, Lady Isabette-”  
  
“It is Your Majesty to you.”  
  
Athos had to turn his head to hide a smirk forming as Rochefort humbly corrected himself, before walking out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh a terribly short chapter, I do apologise.
> 
> The next few may be short until I get to a main plot point.
> 
> _I am so incredibly sorry,_

Porthos knocked on the door to Isabette’s chambers and there was creaking before shuffling. Athos opened the door a few moments later, jacket opened slightly, undershirt able to be seen underneath. His pupils were dilated and he looked rather dishevelled. Porthos frowned and peered into the soft room where Isabette was smoothing her hair down, sitting in front of her mirror. Athos merely shook his head and walked out the room, swords and knives clinking as he did so. Porthos watched the man walk off before stepping in the room.  
  
“Your Majesty, I am Porthos, I shall be here throughout the night... Please, if you need anything do not hesitate to call me.”  
  
Isabette smiled at him in the mirror and Porthos could have sworn that her lipstick was smudged.  
  
//  
  
The night was long and it seemed endless but the good news was, Isabette didn’t need Porthos at all. He greeted d’Artagnan with a yawn before making his way through the castle halls. He needed to meet Treville and the others in the main hall and effectively sign out – tell of anything strange happening and make sure that the others knew that d’Artagnan had taken over when he had supposed to.   
  
His sleep-deprived mind told Treville that nothing strange had happened.  
  
And then his eyes fell on Athos.  
  
The two men stared at each other before Athos pointedly began to walk out of the hall at Treville’s dismissal. Porthos hurried after him.  
  
“Wanna tell me what happened last night, why you left in such a hurry and why you looked almost drunk?”  
  
“It’s complicated.”  
  
Porthos growled.   
  
He’d had enough of this crap from Aramis. He refused to get it from Athos. A large hand reached out, slamming Athos against the wall.  
  
“What the hell happened in there?”  
  
The Lieutenant stared at Porthos, a snarl on his face and anger in his eyes, but he slumped a little while afterwards.  
  
“She kissed me.,, And I kissed her back. Nothing other than that happened-”  
  
“Are you _mad_? The King will have your head!”  
  
“I didn’t exactly plan it!”  
  
 _Was this what Aramis had so desperately tried to explain to him?_  
  
“You can’t go around, making off with the Lady Isabette, Athos.”  
  
“I’ll say it again, clearer. _She_ kissed _me_. I kissed back and _then nothing else happened_.”  
  
“Because I knocked.”  
  
“Nothing happened because I had pushed her away and explained calmly what was happening.”  
  
The two men glared at each other before Porthos stepped back.  
  
“Don’t go around making a habit of this. Rochefort will find out and then you are dead.”  
  
“I don’t need you to tell me how to live my life, Porthos, remember that.”  
  
Athos knocked the other man off and stalked off, back down the hall to where Treville and Aramis had appeared, waiting to go on to duty. Porthos watched him move off before he made his way back to his own quarters, intending on a good few hours sleep – if his mind didn’t distract him too much.


End file.
